Bollards, particularly traffic bollards come in a variety of shapes and size. Some are permanently erected in the road, others are temporarily put out into the ground for example when road works in progress. To facilitate the safe and smooth movement of crowds, railings (also known as rails, gates, barriers or fences) are always required to be connected to bollards (also known as posts, poles or columns).
In order to connect the railing to the bollard, three types of mechanisms are generally adopted, i.e., a connecting mechanism of bollard suitable for particular used railings, a connecting mechanism of railing suitable for particular used bollards, or an additional connecting device used for connecting a bollard with a particular railing.
However, if use additional connecting device, various additional connecting devices have to be designed and produced for the various existing bollards and railings. This is discommodious and expensive. There are many known bollards provided with a connecting mechanism on the bollard body but such a bollard meets problems, for example, it is complicated to be produced or inconvenient for using. Above all, connecting mechanisms of the bollards generally include parts protruding from the bollards for connecting the railing to the bollard. When no railing is connected on it, such protruding parts always pose a safety hazard as well as inconvenience to the public.
There is therefore a need for a bollard with connecting mechanism which overcomes the above defects of the known additional connecting device and the known bollard with connecting mechanism.